The Monster Within
by sacredstar
Summary: Two years after the incident at the mansion, Jill finally feels at ease. It's only until she begins having these frigtening nightmares that she begins to worry. After some digging she realizes that she has brought the horror back home with her.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil is not mine**

**My name? I don't think I know who I am anymore. It's rather complicated, you see. Yesterday I finally felt like I had a purpose in life. Like I finally had my priorities straight. But today, something happened, Something out of the ordinary. I try to keep calm but I can feel the blood coursing through my veins ever so painfully. I grab the cordless phone. No dial tone. Suddenly the lights begin to flicker and die out. **_**"what the hell is going on," **_**I think to myself. My thoughts are pushed aside when the pain hits me once more. The blood is pumping more violently with each passing second. I quickly run down the hall and burst into the bathroom. My reflection in the mirrors before me nearly frightens me to death. I really don't want to get close, but I have to make sure it's me. I take a few steps toward the mirror. My knees are shaking. My heart is racing. I stop and look closely. My eyes are an odd shade of red. That's when I begin to panic. I'm running now. Running through the dark streets, soaked from head to toe. I don't know where I'm going but I'm scared and my better judgement is impaired. When I finally stop to catch my breath, one person comes to mind. "**_**Chris**_**." I suck in a mouthful of air and exhale heavily. My hair is wet and drops of water are running down my face. The lightening is blinding and I jump at the sight of it. Once again I begin to run. It's late and there's not a single car in sight. It feels like I've been running for ages. My feet are throbbing and my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. Its not long before I see the house in the distance. I look back just to make sure there's no one following me and I trip on a crack in the sidewalk. I land hard on my hands and knees but I don't feel a thing. There are so many other things on my mind that the pain doesn't even phase me. I quickly pull myself off of the ground and continue to make my way toward my destination. As I pull my way up the front steps, I don't even think to ring the doorbell. I begin banging my fists on the door so desperately. I yell his name once, Twice, Three times, but he still doesn't answer. I start playing with the door knob and to my surprise, it opens. Not a single room in the house was lit. Hoping that my eyes would adjust quickly I walk inside and yell his name again. No answer. I quickly walk forward and nearly stumble over something on the ground. My vision suddenly becomes blurry as I look down to see what it was. I blink a couple of times to clear my vision. Nothing. My eyes begin to burn again but this time it's excruciating. I shut them and cup my face in my hands. I drop down on my knees hoping that the pain would stop. Unfortunately for me, it doesn't. I try opening my eyes anyway, forcing myself to ignore the pain. I gasp when I realize that Chris was lying right in front of me, blood soaking through his white shirt. I suddenly begin to panic as I reach out to check his pulse. I yell his name once again. No answer. I start to shake him, praying that he'd open his eyes but I stop short when I notice something. A small note beside him. I grab the piece of paper, blood soaking the edges immediately. My heart is racing. My eyes are burning. Everything is so wrong. I pull the piece of paper close to me and begin to read. **_**"There's nothing you can do Jill. It's living within you. Your dead, you just don't know it yet."**_


	2. AW

**Disclaimer: I do not own resident evil**

As I jerked out of my sleep I began to scream. It took me a while to get a hold of myself, clutching my chest as my heart pounded so violently within me. Beads of sweat glistened on my forehead and ran down my back. As I sat up in bed I waited for my breathing to go back to normal. I glanced at the clock, realizing that it was 7am. I had to prepare myself for another dreadful day at work. I hopped out of bed, still breathing hard. I had been this way for weeks. Having nightmare after nightmare, fearing that umbrella corporation was not done. It all started a year ago when I took this stupid mission down by the Amazon. Working down there was literally a nightmare. I can still remember the smell of rotting corpses and loose organs. It was a mess that umbrella managed to make even after we thought they had stopped. I should've known that taking the mission wasn't the brightest idea. It was only a year after the incident up in Arklay Mountains and I was still a little shaken up about that.

I came to L.A. before my last mission and I've been here ever since. Chris followed right behind when he found out where I was moving to. We've been together since then. He's been gone for three months now on some mission over in Spain. It drives me crazy when he takes these bullshit missions but what can I do. He's determined to stop the corporation once and for all but I fear that they can never be stopped. I gazed at myself in the bathroom mirror. Dark circles were beginning to form under my eyes from the sleepless nights. I pulled my shoulder length hair back into a ponytail and leaned over the sink to freshen up.

I knew it was going to be a long day at the station and I was praying that the chief would keep me on an investigation today. That would give me a good excuse to leave that damn place. The chief, Robert Vega, is the biggest asshole I know. He can piss me off with the snap of his fingers. I seem to think that I'm a great detective yet he seems to think otherwise. I can't do my job without thinking that he's out for sabotage. He's a sexist pig being that he holds all the men higher than the women at the station. But what can we do. He's the Chief of Police for Christ's sake. Aside from that, he loves Chris. Chris is like his right hand man. Nothing goes on without Chris. I began to laugh out loud while I brushed my teeth, bubbles forming in my mouth. It was amusing how miserable he was now that Chris was gone. There was no one to help him do his dirty work.

My thoughts were interrupted when the phone began to ring. I scrambled to finish quickly and headed for the phone in the kitchen. After the third ring, I grabbed the receiver wondering who it could be at 7:15 in the morning.

"Hello?"

I was hoping somewhere in the back of my head that it was Chris.

"Valentine?" the voice began. "You sound like crap."

"_Great,"_ I thought to myself. _"I can't believe I have to wake up to this guy's voice."_

"Thanks a lot Chief," I responded. "So what can I do for you so early in the morning," I continued sarcastically.

"You need to come down to Santa Monica, I'm afraid we have a problem."

I glanced at the clock before speaking.

"It's 7:16 in the morning. What do I have to go down there for?"

"Just get your ass down here Valentine!" he yelled before the phone clicked and there was silence.

_"That man sure does know how to make my blood boil,"_ I thought, placing the phone down on the kitchen counter. I was in no mood to search through my closet for clothes so I just threw a pair of sweatpants on and some sneakers. I pulled my LAPD sweatshirt over my head and jogged over to my room to grab my gun and holster. Once I had my gun strapped securely around my waist, I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I was still wondering what was going on down in Santa Monica that was so urgent. I hopped into my 2007 Toyota Camry and started the engine. I fixed my rearview mirror and stopped to gaze at myself again. I hope I don't look too bad this morning. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and let it hang loose over my shoulders. It made me feel a little better. Once I felt comfortable with myself I put the car in drive and sped off. On the way, I couldn't help thinking about Chris. It's been two weeks since his last phone call but it feels like it's been months. He told me that he would be getting back soon but he didn't have a specific date. Once in a while I would get a visit from Claire and I believe that Chris sends her to check up on me. Claire is great and I love having her over but the last time she came over we went to some bar and I got so drunk that I don't remember coming home. I do remember whining to her about Chris though and I couldn't help feeling like an idiot.

A few minutes later I arrived at Santa Monica Pier. The day was dreary and the waves seemed to be crashing down on the shore mighty hard. There were a few police vehicles blocking the entrance to the pier and my heart suddenly began to pound faster. I pulled up to the scene and quickly hopped out of my car. As I walked toward the vehicles one of the officers opened his mouth to say something but I flashed him my badge before he did and continued on my way pass the cars. A few feet ahead, I could see the Chief and a couple of other officers standing over something. The air felt too cold for the fall and I shivered as the wind blew wildly around me. I continued to make my way toward the Chief when I suddenly realized what they were crowded around. I braced myself for the horrible smell that would eventually come but just then, something felt wrong. Something felt direly wrong. Everybody turned to stare at me while I made my way toward them. When the Chief's eyes locked onto mine, I knew there was a problem. I tried my best to keep my eyes off of the body until I really had to look.

"What's going on," I asked as I approached the crowd.

All of the officers were still staring at me and I began to feel uncomfortable.

"You tell me," the Chief responded pointing to the body on the ground.

I forced my eyes toward the body's direction and my stomach began to turn. It was an older man, late forties or so, with a hole the size of a watermelon exposing all of the organs in his abdominal cavity. I tried to fight back the nausea but it was no use. Then I noticed something. The nausea grew stronger and I wanted to hurl but I struggled to hold it back. My dream came to mind instantly causing my head to spin. There was a small piece of paper lying next to the body. The words were hard to read from where I was standing so I knelt down next to the man. As I tried to avoid the awful smell I grabbed the paper in front of me. Everything began spinning. My heart began racing. The words were just a blur at first but when I finally read it, fear began to build up inside me.

"It's already here Jill and there's nothing you can do to stop what's coming. I'll be seeing you soon." A.W.

I dropped the paper on the ground. My heart felt like it was in my throat and I began to breathe hard. The Chief must have noticed my reaction because he grabbed me by the arm, pulling me to my feet.

"What the hell is going on Valentine?!" he began. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?!"

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and took a step back.

"What are you talking about? There are hundreds of people with the same name in the city! That was definitely not directed at me!" I lied.

I knew for a fact that it was meant for me. Those were Wesker's initials and I knew he was coming to see me soon.

"Look, there may be hundreds of people with the same name in this city but there's only one fucking Jill in my precinct," he continued angrily.

I couldn't stand looking at him. He was an asshole and I couldn't take his shit. I then turned away from him and began to walk toward my car.

"He was working for LAPD Valentine!" he yelled after me. "Why would they kill an officer and leave a note for you!"

The fact that the man was an officer bothered me but I kept walking.

"If you walk away your badge is mine!" he yelled.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I pulled my badge out of my pocket and tossed it on the ground.

"It's yours," I began. "Now you can put it next to the rest of your trophies," I spat.

I turned and continued toward my car. I didn't want to make a scene so I just hopped in and drove off, hoping that Wesker wasn't already at my apartment.


	3. Surprise Visit

_Author's Note: This chapter is a short one but as the story progresses they're definitely going to be longer. I'm also going to be adding a few more characters to the story so stay updated. I Hope this chapter is okay =D_

**I do not own Resident Evil.**

I sped down Santa Monica Freeway, swerving pass cars and switching lanes like a maniac. I was anxious to get home and call Claire, still praying that the enemy wasn't already at my place. I swallowed my fear and continued to drive recklessly. I cursed out loud as my car swerved, letting my road rage get the best of me.

"_How could this happen,"_ I thought to myself. _"Why is Wesker attempting to screw up the small amount of sanity I have left?"_

I thought about calling Chris but then decided against it. I knew that if I called he'd come home in a rush and I didn't want to scare him. This is MY problem and I would have to handle it without dragging Chris in. Wesker wanted to see ME. He left that note for ME. I don't want Chris to end up the way he always does in my nightmares. I would have to call Claire instead. She would definitely help.

Lightening began to shoot through the sky as tiny droplets of rain made their way onto my windshield. Dark clouds piled on top of each other, preparing for what looked like a dangerous storm. My hands gripped the steering wheel tight as I continued to speed. I glanced at the time in front of me. 9:00. I didn't want to believe that Wesker could be waiting for me right this minute but there was a chance he was. His note did mention it. I just couldn't understand what he meant by "It's already here." What could he be planning? Was it another freakish nightmare like the few I had endured in the past? I finally pulled up in front of the building. My apartment was at the very top so I had the complete view of the city. It was a pretty decent sized condo and my enormous bedroom was definitely a plus. I had the place refurnished from floor to ceiling when I moved here, hoping that I could figure out what to do with all the extra space.

I quickly made my way through the glass doors. The marble floors in the lobby always attracted my attention. I loved the elegance of it. My eyes then followed the path to the main desk where the security guard sat. Larry sat calmly with a newspaper in front of him He glanced over his paper as I made my way toward the elevator.

"Hey Jill," he greeted with a smile.

"Hi Larry." I responded, feeling his eyes on me as I pressed the button with an upwards arrow.

Larry was chubby middle-aged man who always wore a smile on his face. He often smiled way more than usual when I came around and I knew he had a thing for me. When the elevator door opened I stepped in and began my waiting process to the top floor. I went over this morning in my head. The dead officer. The note from Wesker. Me not having a job anymore. It was all one big mess and I had to figure out how to deal with it. If Wesker was planning something, there was no way I could possibly figure it out.

"_**It's already here."**_

The words passed through my mind, sending chills down my spine. What could be here? Then it hit me. The last disaster umbrella caused was the outbreak I somehow managed to get mixed up in. Was Wesker really instigating another viral outbreak? Maybe I should alert the CDC before things get out of hand. My thoughts were interrupted when the elevator doors opened in front of me. I stepped off and began to walk down the hall. The apricot colored rug felt soft under my sneakers. The perfectly painted walls held small portraits portraying different sorts of scenery. When I reached the door I pulled out my keys and proceeded to stick the right one in the lock. That's when I realized that the door was already open.

I quickly took a step back as I gazed at the door in front of me. My heart began to race and a wave of nausea hit me in an instant. I nervously reached for the gun hidden under my sweatshirt and pulled it up in front of me. He was here. He was waiting for me in my apartment. I took a deep breath before I reached forward and pushed the door open. My living room came into view. The lights were out and it didn't help that the day was a dreary one. I took a step forward, scanning the room on my way in. No movement. I gripped my gun tightly as I continued forward. The kitchen was empty too. I turned to the left to make my way down the hall that led to my bedroom. I stopped when I caught sight of my open bedroom door. My fingers played with the trigger, ready for anything that came my way. My heart felt like it was in my throat by now. My breathing seemed a little louder than usual.

I held on to the gun for dear life as I continued forward to satisfy my curiosity. My heart pounded violently in my chest with each step. My hands began to ache from gripping my weapon so tight. I was inches away now. Inches away from seeing that awful face again. I told myself to breathe. I was mentally preparing myself for a bad encounter, when I heard footsteps coming right toward the door. It was so fast. I didn't even have time to complete my preparation when he suddenly popped into sight. My heart jumped and I nearly pulled the trigger before I realized that it wasn't Wesker.

"Whoa! It's just me!" he announced nervously with his hands up in front of him.

I exhaled loudly, relieved that it wasn't who I expected. I dropped my gun on the floor and ran straight into Chris' arms, grateful that he was home.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he held me in his embrace. I was definitely okay now that he was home. I nodded at his question, feeling the warmth of his body in front of me. It was so warm that I was nearly sweating. I pulled away and gazed up at him. His expression was a confused one.

"Jill, what's wrong?" he asked.

His voice was an echo now. Was I panicking? It was just so hot that I felt like passing out. My vision began to blur and I blinked a few times to clear it. I felt that wave of nausea hit me once again. I felt something warm in my nostrils. I reached up to explore the warmth over my lip. When I pulled my hand away I noticed the blood in an instant. I brought my eyes over to Chris who was by my side in a second. Everything began to spin and I nearly fell forward before Chris caught me in his arms.

"Jill what's going on?!" Talk to me!" he demanded, his voice still an echo.

My body felt weak. My stomach felt sick. What's happening to me? Is this really happening? I can't see straight. I can see Chris' mouth moving but I can't understand what he's saying. I could feel the blood coursing through my veins. No. This isn't happening. I must be dreaming again. I felt Chris shake me but I was just so out of it. The spinning was enough to make me sick. The echoes began to make my ears ache. So much noise. So much….pain. Here it was. The darkness that I dreaded so much. And just like that, I was out cold.


End file.
